The invention relates to a method for producing markings on a textile fabric and a thread-like structure used for this purpose.
A method for tracking textile product webs by a plurality of production steps is known from the individual conference report: “Textiltechnisches Seminar, Textile Messtechnik, (Textile Technology Seminar, Textile Measuring Method), ETH Zurich, St. Gallen, CH, Nov. 26, 1998, pages 1 to 4”, wherein markings are incorporated into the product web, allowing relative determination of position. In the process, the markings are produced by incorporating at least partially electrically conductive yarn. For this purpose very flexible and break-resistant wire is used which, in portions, is spun with cotton into a yarn. The markings formed by the electrically conductive yarn portions are detected in a capacitor which determines the yarn portions by the changed capacity between the capacitor plates.
A drawback of this known method is that it is very difficult to spin short portions of wire of this type. This means that these portions inevitably comprise a certain length which leads to the markings produced in this way being indistinct and covering whole regions. Moreover, they can only be detected by a capacitor and this represents a limitation within today's current broader detection systems.